pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mismagius
Vs. Mismagius is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 11/21/2017. Story Ian and Piplup stand on the opposite side of the battlefield from Fantina in the Hearthome City gym. Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Barry and Sebastian all sit in the stands. Sebastian: It is an honor to be invited to watch the gym battle. Barry: Yeah, he better do something fantastic! Fantina is strong so if he doesn’t pull off a miracle he’ll lose! And I’ll be a day down from training. Crystal: Hey, he’ll be fine! (Looks worried) I’m sure of it. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Fantina: Then it is time to begin! Go Spiritomb! Fantina throws her Pokéball, choosing Spiritomb. Spiritomb: Tomb! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. A Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone. Ian: Chimchar, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: (Determined) Chim! Conway: Chimchar’s gym battle debut with Ian. This will be interesting. Ian: Flamethrower! Fantina: Shadow Ball! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, as Spiritomb fires a Shadow Ball to block it. Ian: Go in with Acrobatics! Chimchar glows light blue, speeding forward and leaving after images as it runs. Fantina: Ha! Spiritomb use Hypnosis! Chimchar leaps and kicks Spiritomb in the face, as it releases swirling energy from its eyes. Chimchar is hit, as it falls down asleep. It begins to snore. Ian: Wake up! Fantina: C’est magnifique! Now use Nightmare! Spiritomb glows pitch black, as Chimchar shimmers with that black aura. It then begins to moan and groan in its sleep, whimpering in terror. Dawn: What’s Nightmare? Barry: It does continuous damage to a Pokémon as long as it’s asleep! That Spiritomb took out two of my Pokémon before Torterra managed to avoid that Hypnosis! Fantina: Now use Shadow Ball! Spiritomb fires Shadow Ball, blasting Chimchar back. Chimchar remains asleep as it suffers from the Nightmare. Ian: Chimchar! Wake up! Chimchar flinches from the Nightmare, as its Blaze activates. Chimchar wakes up, its flame tail lit up as its eyes are red. Ian: Chimchar! If you can hear me, calm down! Aim Flamethrower at Spiritomb! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower in a giant wave, both Fantina and Spiritomb startled by its power. Fantina: Sacré bleu! Spiritomb, Dark Pulse! Spiritomb releases spirals of dark energy, blocking the Flamethrower. Chimchar charges through with Flame Wheel, Spiritomb’s side of the field on fire. Fantina: Hypnosis! The fire rages on, when it suddenly fades away, Chimchar asleep again. Fantina: We won’t make that mistake again! Shadow Ball! Spiritomb fires Shadow Ball, blasting Chimchar back. Chimchar’s eyes have swirls, defeated. Referee: Chimchar is unable to battle! The winner is Spiritomb! Fantina: Marvelous work, Spiritomb! Spiritomb: Tomb. Spiritomb suffers from a burn, as Ian returns Chimchar. Ian: We’ll have to work on keeping Blaze under control. Piplup, you’re up. Piplup: Lup! Piplup hops onto the field, doing a dab. Fantina: Now, what surprises will you show me this time? Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse! Ian: Block it with Whirlpool then go for Drill Peck! Spiritomb fires Dark Pulse, as Piplup glows with a bluish white aura. Piplup forms a Whirlpool shield that blocks Dark Pulse, as Piplup spins forward with a glowing beak. Barry: No! She’ll just do it again! Fantina: Ah, prévisible! Hypnosis! Piplup strikes Spiritomb with Drill Peck as it suffers from its burn, as Spiritomb uses Hypnosis. Piplup is hit, as he drops to the ground fast asleep. Fantina: Now it’s time for Nightmare! Spiritomb uses Nightmare, Piplup tossing and turning in his sleep. Ian: (Smirks) Sleep Talk. Piplup begins muttering in his sleep as he stands up, firing a Bubble Beam at Spiritomb. Spiritomb is caught off guard and takes a heavy blow. Fantina: What?! Barry: How’d he do that?! Sebastian: Sleep Talk. A move that can be learned by most Pokémon, though few trainers actually utilize it. It allows the user to randomly use any other move that it knows, only working when the user’s asleep. Crystal: Attacking in his sleep? He keeps getting stronger. Fantina: You prepared a Sleep Talk after seeing my battle yesterday? Ian: No. He learned it on his own. Piplup, keep up the Sleep Talk! Piplup continues to mutter, as he forms a Whirlpool, slamming it into Spiritomb. Spiritomb takes damage from the Whirlpool and burn, falling over defeated. Referee: Spiritomb is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup! Piplup stays standing as he sleeps, shuddering from his nightmare as he does. Ian: Piplup, return. Ian pulls out his Pokéball, returning Piplup. Dawn: Why did he return it? Conway: It removes the effect of Nightmare, though not of the sleep. Barry: Well that was cool and all, but that won’t work again. That was a one off trick. Crystal: Piplup’s still asleep, so he could use Sleep Talk again! Conway: But that makes the battle random instead of in Ian’s control. It’s actually a risky strategy if the rest of its moves aren’t oriented around it. Fantina: Go, Mismagius! Fantina throws her Pokéball, choosing Mismagius. Mismagius: Mag! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon and the evolved form of Misdreavus. It chants incantations. While they usually torment targets, some chants bring happiness. Crystal: Misdreavus evolves?! Ian: Riolu, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio! Barry: A Fighting type?! Fantina: Ah, you’re going to use Foresight, aren’t you? Ian: Since you already know. Foresight! Riolu’s eyes glow with a light blue light, as her head appendages lift up. A light blue forcefield expands out, covering the battlefield and hitting Mismagius. Ian: And the battle begins. Riolu, Feint! Fantina: Psywave! Riolu speeds in, as Mismagius releases multi-colored pulse waves toward Riolu. Riolu stops right as Psywave hits the ground in front of her, leaping through the rings and ramming Mismagius. Fantina: Let’s mix it up with Mystical Fire! A ring of fire forms in front of Mismagius as Riolu recoils back from the collision with Feint. The ring shoots a fire blast, blazing through Riolu and knocking her back. Fantina: Mean Look! Mismagius’ eyes glow indigo, as energy eyes appear behind Riolu. Ian smirks at this. Fantina: Something amusing? Ian: You did that as if you thought I’d switch out. Fantina: You’d be foolish not to! Psywave! Mismagius fires multiple psychic rings and fires them. Ian: Dodge and use Force Palm! Riolu runs forward, dodging the Psywave. One energy wave hits Riolu, stalling her approach. Riolu leaps into the air, palm covered in radiating blue aura. Fantina: Mystical Fire! Mismagius releases Mystical Fire, as Riolu pushes through with Force Palm, striking Mismagius. Ian: Focus Blast! Riolu forms a yellow energy ball between her paws, her eyes focused in on Mismagius. Fantina: Block it with Psywave! Mismagius is surrounded in the Psywave wings, as Riolu fires Focus Blast. Focus Blast plows through Psywave, exploding upon hitting Mismagius. Mismagius falls from the sky defeated. Referee: Mismagius is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu! Ian: Excellent shot! Riolu: Rio! Conway: So they finally mastered Focus Blast! Dawn: Yes, Gary was kind enough to give him some pointers. Conway: Of course he did. Fantina: (Returns Mismagius) I believe you know my last Pokémon. Drifblim! Fantina throws her Pokéball, choosing Drifblim. Drifblim: Drif! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Drifblim, the Blimp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drifloon. It carries people and Pokémon when it flies. But since it only drifts, it can end up anywhere. Ian: Riolu, Foresight! Fantina: Hypnosis! Riolu uses Foresight, as Drifblim fires a yellow energy X at Riolu. Riolu is hit by the X, as she sways with drowsiness. Riolu slumps over asleep. Fantina: Ominous Wind! Drifblim swings its arms, releasing an indigo wind that hits Riolu. Riolu flies back, as Drifblim fires Will-o-Wisp, the fireballs hitting Riolu. Riolu lies defeated. Referee: Riolu is unable to battle! The winner is Drifblim! Ian returns Riolu, as he pulls out a Pokéball. He opens it, with Piplup coming out lying on the ground asleep. Barry: Agh! He’s lost! Piplup’s still asleep! Crystal: Once Piplup wakes up though, Fantina will think twice about putting him to sleep! Conway: Not necessarily. Tactically, it’ll be better for her to keep Piplup asleep, so his attacks are random. Ian: Sleep Talk! Piplup mutters in his sleep, as he fires Bubble Beam. Fantina: Will-o-Wisp! Drifblim fires Will-o-Wisp, blocking Bubble Beam. Piplup uses Sleep Talk, as he forms a Whirlpool and throws it. Fantina: Psychic! Drifblim uses Psychic, catching the Whirlpool in the air and throwing it back. Piplup is caught in the Whirlpool, as the rushing water wakes Piplup up. Piplup: Lup? Lup! Ian: Bubble Beam! Piplup uses Bubble Beam on the Whirlpool, causing it to erupt upward. Piplup shoots up over the field, firing Bubble Beam at Drifblim. Drifblim uses Psychic to stop Bubble Beam, as Piplup spins at Drifblim with Drill Peck. Drifblim is knocked back, as it grabs Piplup with its arms. Piplup: (Struggling) Lup! Fantina: Hypnosis! Drifblim uses Hypnosis, putting Piplup back to sleep. Piplup hangs limp as Drifblim drops him to the ground. Fantina: Ominous Wind! Ian: Sleep Talk! Drifblim uses Ominous Wind, as Piplup spins up with Sleep Talk. Drifblim is knocked back, as Piplup continues to talk in his sleep. Piplup forms Whirlpool, slamming it into Drifblim. Drifblim hits the ground, struggling to get up. Ian: Once more! Piplup uses Sleep Talk, striking Drifblim with Drill Peck. Drifblim is knocked back defeated. Referee: Drifblim is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup and the victor is Ian! Barry: He won?! Dawn: Of course. His strength is extraordinary. Crystal: (Lost in thought) It sure is. Ian returns Piplup, smiling. Ian: Nicely done Piplup. Ian meets Fantina in the middle of the field, Fantina smiling. Fantina: Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve been defeated! Ian: Probably cause you’re never here. Fantina: Ah-ha-ha-ha! There is no taming my spirit! Regardless, you have earned the Relic Badge! Fantina hands Ian the Relic badge, as he takes it. He reaches into his pocket, confused for a moment as he searches it. Ian: Wrong pocket. New jacket. Ian reaches into a different pocket, pulling out his badge case. He places it in the case, as he nods to Fantina. Barry stands up, eyes burning with determination. Barry: So she can be defeated! I’ll have to double down on my training to become as strong as Ian! Main Events * Ian defeats Fantina and earns the Relic Badge. * Ian's Riolu reveals that she has learned Foresight. Characters * Ian * Fantina * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Barry * Sebastian * Referee Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Spiritomb (Fantina's) * Mismagius (Fantina's) * Drifblim (Fantina's) Trivia * Piplup knowing Sleep Talk was written in for an ace for this battle. * It is revealed that Fantina competes in a three on three battle. This means, in The New Digital Era, Hugh's Trapinch defeated three of Fantina's Pokémon singlehandedly. * Like the previous 3 gym leaders, Fantina was originally going to only have 2 Pokémon, with Spiritomb being added to her team. ** Chimchar is the added Pokémon on Ian's team. ** Hugh winning singlehandedly was still when I had the idea of Fantina only having 2 Pokémon. * This is the fourth gym leader in a row to be featured in two episodes in a row battling two different trainers. However, only the end of the first battle was shown, unlike the others where the battles were shown in their entirety. * Barry earns respect for Ian as he defeated Fantina. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles